


not a blackhill fic

by mayaetienne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaetienne/pseuds/mayaetienne
Summary: is this a blackhill fic? you'll never know





	not a blackhill fic

Maria thought she knew Natasha. 

Did anyone really know Natasha though? 

Did Natasha know who Natasha was? 

hah like I'd write a full fic


End file.
